


Nothing Like You

by AuburnRabbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Chara takes it upon themselves to make sure that no one ever hurts them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Basically Frisk is a pure precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, Creepy Chara, Innocent Frisk, Just a drabble, Other, Possession, Possessive Behavior, heads up that this doesn't really go anywhere, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could feel Frisk’s consciousness trembling fearfully. And for the first time in a very long time, Chara felt a certain emotion rush through them.</p>
<p>Affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing Like You

There was no other reasonable explanation, Chara decided; Frisk was simply too good to be a human. No, they had to be something else, something that had a soul as powerful as a human’s, yet a disposition as sincere as a monster’s. They were a creature all their own.

Which was fitting, all things considered, since Chara was a creature all their own as well. A demon that came when its name was called. Not that Frisk had actually called them by name, but call them they most certainly did. When the terror of their situation had overwhelmed them, they had cried out into the darkness as their determination and desperation merged.

_“Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!”_

But nobody came.

…Except for Chara.

Chara, who urged them to dodge Asriel’s attacks. Chara, who emanated distrust when Toriel took Frisk’s hand. And Chara who, when Frisk felt cornered and defenseless against an aggressively bold Froggit, snatched control of the body and eliminated the threat.

They could feel Frisk’s consciousness trembling fearfully. And for the first time in a very long time, Chara felt a certain emotion rush through them.

_Affection._

_For a human?_

No, that couldn’t be right, they realized. The feelings rushing through them from the other…humans couldn’t be that kind. Because Frisk was _so_ kind, Chara could feel it. Against Asriel, against the Froggit…no ill-intention could be found within them. They simply didn’t have the capacity to hurt anyone, no matter how much of a threat the enemy posed. Chara knew cowardice, knew the acidic taste it left burned into the back of one’s throat, and that was not what they felt here. Frisk was afraid, but that wasn’t why they wouldn’t fight; it was because of their kindness.

Frisk wasn’t a human. Frisk was something special.

All at once, anger overtook Chara. If humans were cruel, monsters were stupid. By falling into the Underground Frisk had simply swapped one unpleasant existence for another. Frisk deserved better, and the absolute unfairness of it all made Chara see red. They gripped the stick Frisk was holding so tightly that their knuckles turned white, chewed the inside of Frisk’s cheek hard enough for it to bleed. And it was that pain that brought them back to the present, as they felt Frisk internally flinching.

Chara gently reached out, felt Frisk shy away from them. _Shhh, you’re alright. I won’t hurt you._ The other was trying to move their body, but it was hopeless, Chara’s determination far outweighing the strength of Frisk’s. They started to panic; Chara felt another wave of affection rush through them.

_You don’t have to be afraid. I’m going to keep you safe._


	2. 'Cause I Think You're So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More, even shorter drabbling bullshit.

_You’re too good for them_ , Chara whispers, words a steady undercurrent beneath Frisk’s muttered mantra of “no.” _You’re better than they are._

 

“No, you’re wrong. I-I…”

 

_They don’t deserve you._

 

“Neither do you!”

 

There’s a moment of shocked silence, both surprised by Frisk’s boldness. Despite everything Frisk feels a pang of guilt, which they quickly try to shake off. They weren’t the one who was at fault here, Chara was. Couldn’t the other see that? Couldn’t the other see how everything they were doing was so _wrong_? Frisk had been willing to trust, _had_ trusted for a while, but now…things were going too far. Did Chara truly not see that?

 

Or did they just not care?

 

“Chara, I…”

 

But the other isn’t listening anymore, and Frisk can feel both their control and consciousness slipping away.

 

_Chara, stop!_ Frisk demands, panic mounting.

 

“Why can’t you understand? I’m just trying to protect you,” Chara says softly, voice sullen. “This is for your own good.”

 

_It is not! You’re just being selfish!_

 

Frisk hears a bitter chuckle as they fade out. “I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people actually liked this so I am (tentatively) sharing more. I've written a few drabbles for this verse though they tend to be on the shorter side. Still, if people are interested, I'll post them. ;u; Maybe I'll inspire someone!


	3. I Always Thought I Might Be Bad (Now I'm Sure that it's True)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah look, there's more. And this time it's from Sans's POV. Get ready for lots of dashes and italics.
> 
> I altered Sans's spare dialogue a tad bit, mostly because I couldn't see Chara letting him finish without interrupting him and I wanted to make sure he could get all the "important" parts across.

“Someone who, in another time, might have even been…a friend? C’mon, buddy, if you’re listening…please…”

He was desperate. He had no reason to think that his appeal would have any effect on the other, who had thoroughly proven just how little they cared for concepts like empathy and friendship. But he knew the readings by heart, had despairingly tried to unlock what it was that made the anomaly tick. Not every timeline followed the path that this one had. And no other timeline before had led to such an imminent outcome.

Otherwise they wouldn’t be standing there.

Did the human have any semblance of a “better nature?” If Papyrus couldn’t appeal to it, Sans didn’t really understand why he thought that he might be able to. Yet even so, the skeleton had no way of predicting the ferocity with which the other would respond.

“How dare you,” the human hissed. The cool, detached demeanor was gone, replaced with a snarling, angry beast. “How _dare_ you even—“

They lunged, knife outstretched, and though Sans dodged easily he was surprised to feel his fear had somehow reached a new intensity. This human was _insane_ , even more than they’d already shown.

“Calm down there kid, coulda just said I’d already gotten ya—“

“You’ve gotten nothing. And you won’t get _anything_ because they’re _not_ yours to have.”

“I’m…not sure that I’m following—“

“They’re _mine_ ,” they snarled. “They’re mine and you can’t have them.”

Sans frowned, narrowing his eyesockets as he focused on the soul before him. The small red heart seemed almost to waver. Behind it, the golden heart-shaped locket lying against the human’s chest appeared to be…

It was pulsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some AU explanation that's almost as long as the chapter! (I'm sorry)
> 
> There have been no resets or prior “runs” in this AU. When Frisk fell, their panic is what “called” to Chara and woke them up. Chara is quickly enamored with Frisk and their kindness, and takes it upon themselves to get Frisk safely through the Underground.
> 
> Chara has come to interpret Asriel’s hesitance during their time sharing a body as a betrayal. A really bad one, considering they essentially trusted Asriel to trust them, and yet Asriel let them down and allowed them both to die. It should be noted that Chara doesn’t draw a heavy distinction between Asriel and Flowey, though they do understand the differences. If anything (though they’d never admit it), Flowey’s soullessness makes Asriel even easier for Chara to resent, and when the opportunity arises, easier to hurt. Likewise, they view Asgore’s actions similarity to how Toriel does, believing Asgore to be a coward who is choosing not to break the barrier. They also however hold Toriel responsible for the state of things, believing that she chose inaction and now uselessly hides. As a result, while Chara certainly still holds Monsters leagues above humans, their general impression of Monsters is that they are easily frightened and ridiculously indecisive.
> 
> Though the two are very different, Frisk’s pacifism concerns Chara because it was their own attempt to save the Monsters that resulted in their death. They know Frisk is likely to follow in their footsteps in that regard.
> 
> Protective and vengeful is not a good combination. And Chara grows more and more possessive over their self-proclaimed charge…

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little drabble of an AU I like to imagine…an AU in which I can have my Chara/Frisk cake and eat it too. I mean everyone does the yandere!Chara/Sans thing but I always thought that, idk, this made more sense? Plus I have a thing for body-sharing dynamics.
> 
> If anyone’s curious, Frisk (and at least physically, Chara) are between 16 and 18 in this. Because 16 is my state’s legal age of consent and you can’t take that away from me ahahahahaha.
> 
> (Finally posting on my AO3 account and it’s this bullshit smh)


End file.
